Moonwalker
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Dancing Science Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played on Heights or an Environment: This gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = That's one small nibble for Zombies, one giant bite for Zombiekind.}} Moonwalker is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +2 /+2 when it is played on a heights lane or in any environment. Origins It is based on an astronaut, a person trained by a human spaceflight program to command, pilot, or serve as a crew member of a spacecraft. Its name and dancing tribe are references to the moonwalk, the signature move of Michael Jackson. It could also be a reference to Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker, a collection of short films about Jackson, several of which are long-form music videos from Jackson's Bad album. Its description is a reference to the quote made by Neil Armstrong upon setting foot on the Moon. The quote goes: "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." However, the description's use of the words "nibble" and bite" refers to how zombies eat brains. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played on Heights or an Environment:' This gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description That's one small nibble for Zombies, one giant bite for Zombiekind. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie is a much more flexible version of Mountain Climber as its ability also activates when it is played in an environment regardless of what side it is on, with the only difference of not having the Bullseye trait. In addition, it costs 1 less than Mountain Climber. Overall, if you are running a deck with environments, this zombie can cause trouble to your opponent from the early to mid game. This zombie also works well in science decks. It synergizes with Zombot Drone Engineer, who boosts its strength each time it does damage, Gadget Scientist, who can make its do a bonus attack, and Interdimensional Zombie, who activates his ability when Moonwalker is played. Professor Brainstorm can use Moonwalker in his dancing decks, where it counts towards Flamenco Zombie's and Headhunter's abilities and gets boosted by Aerobics Instructor. Moonwalker works well with missions with many heights lanes like A Shadow Falls. On the other hand, this also means that it should not be used on missions without height lanes like Kick Grass! unless you have environments as it will not be able to gain a boost. Super Brainz and Huge-Giganticus can synergize him with Graveyard and Headstone Carver - Since graveyard is an environment and it makes all zombies played there gravestones, the headstone carver will be able to boost him. This results in a massve +4/+3 boost for him. However, as Rustbolt, Mountain Climber is generally a better option if you are using a sports deck, or if you don't have any environments in your deck. Against This zombie will often be played on heights or an environment, so prepare a strong plant on heights and in each environment on board to prepare for this zombie. In case it is played on heights or an environment, Shamrocket or can destroy its easily. Gallery IMG 3977.png|Moonwalker's statistics IMG 3976.png|Moonwalker's card MoonwalkerGrayedoutcard.png|Moonwalker's grayed out card SpaceExplorerCardImage.png|Moonwalker's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 025d6e2d6c76d704fb962c625a8e41d5 512x512 fmt34-025d6e2d6c76d704fb962c625a8e41d5 39 CAB-840ceb2bfd9f63b7ebc9d.png|Moonwalker's textures FrozenMoonwalker.png|Moonwalker frozen Moonwalker using their ability.png|Moonwalker with the Overshoot trait activating its ability MoonwalkerShielded.png|Moonwalker shielded Flagged for being a plant.png|Moonwalker attacking Moonwalker on MP background.jpg|Moonwalker on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Shamrocket used on Moonwalker.jpg|Shamrocket being used on Moonwalker 2traitsmoonwalker.png|Moonwalker with a star icon on its strength MustacheFusedMoonwalker.jpg|Moonwalker Fused with Mustache Monument DeadlyMoonwalker.jpg|Moonwalker with the Deadly trait MoonWalk.png|HD Moonwalker Trivia *Inspire also had a reference to the same quote by Neil Armstrong in its own description. *Its name is one of the many instances Michael Jackson has been referenced in the franchise. See also *Mountain Climber *Skyshooter Category:Dancing cards Category:Science cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies